


【圆刷】斯德哥尔摩综合征

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 两小时的速打，看得不够爽也别来找我（逃）





	【圆刷】斯德哥尔摩综合征

**Author's Note:**

> 有几乎可以忽略不计的泥塑成分请注意

全圆佑眼神迷离地看着埋在自己胯间的洪知秀，平日里那张在讲台上能说会道的嘴，此刻正为他而卖力地吞吐。  
“唔……”洪知秀含着他的肉棒嘟哝了一句什么，全圆佑分辨出了那是在喊他的名字。

这个人，真的很爱用喊名字的方法来挑逗别人，在床上毫不害臊地喊对方的名字，仿佛两人已经做过很多次。

[得让他喊点别的出来]全圆佑想。

洪知秀的脸小小的，嘴也小小的，光是含住全圆佑的肉棒就已经很不容易，然而他却很贪婪，即使已经快喘不过气来也要坚持将整个肉棒据为己有。  
要是让平日里的全圆佑看见这一幕他说不定还会于心不忍，但此时，他却只想看见洪知秀因他而狼狈不堪的样子。  
没有迟疑地抚上洪知秀的后脑，接着用力往下按，剩下的一半肉棒就这样被送入温暖的管道。  
“嗯唔！”洪知秀的眼泪像是被按了开关一样瞬间飙出来，喉咙发出惨兮兮的呜咽声，却也因此而产生震动，极大地刺激了全圆佑埋入喉管深处的龟头。  
全圆佑咬着嘴唇，同时手上发力，揪着洪知秀的头发轻轻往后扯，将肉棒退回到他狭窄湿润的口腔后才舍得射出来。  
第一次射的不算多，但也盈满了出来，顺着洪知秀鲜红的唇瓣滴在他跪着的双腿间。  
洪知秀无比顺从地把满嘴的精液咽下肚去，还意犹未尽地将龟头顶端残留的那一点也仔细舔干净。精致漂亮的小脸和狰狞的性器形成强烈反差，有一种荒诞的美感。

全圆佑在心里忍不住骂了句脏话，然后捏着洪知秀的下巴强迫他抬头望自己  
“这么舍不得干嘛，待会喂到你撑。”  
洪知秀像小鹿一样的双眼此刻只剩下情欲，像是没有听懂他在说什么一般，懵懂而茫然地望着他。全圆佑不等人反应过来就将他横抱而起，长腿一迈往浴室走去。

浴缸的水早已放好往外蒸腾着水汽。全圆佑想起，本来进门时说好先洗澡再做的洪知秀，却在他放完水回到卧室后突然急不可耐地吻了上来。那个吻的力度和其中饱含的欲望，差点让全圆佑误以为他今晚才是下面的那个。  
真是个求着人操的骚货。全圆佑想。

因为在卧室里磨蹭太久的缘故，浴缸里的水已经不太热了，但好在还算温暖，全圆佑抱着人躺进浴缸里时感受到了洪知秀因热水带来的暖意而柔软了的身躯。  
洪知秀转过头去用鼻子轻轻地蹭全圆佑的头发，双眼微眯，像一只惬意的猫。

本来是一个看上去还算温情的动作，却在全圆佑撬开洪知秀的唇齿索吻时变质。  
他的口腔里有他的味道，腥膻的色情。  
全圆佑的占有欲被瞬间勾起，接吻的力道也变得霸道起来，洪知秀的眼角再一次染上诱人的桃红。

两人的性器碾压在一起，随着洪知秀腰肢的扭动不断地相互舔舐。  
全圆佑一只手按住洪知秀不安分的纤细腰肢，另一只手向两瓣雪白间的缝隙探去——

“嗯…等一下…”洪知秀轻轻地推开全圆佑，看见对方被欲望染红的双眼时忍不住笑了，“你太心急了，说好了先洗澡的。”  
这语气听上去像是在讲课，全圆佑不禁一愣，浑身的锋芒收了回去，近乎乖巧地点头。  
洪知秀将被水汽濡湿的头发往耳后拢了拢，小巧的脸蛋上的红晕一览无遗，让人心生怜爱。  
这个人，美艳而自知，很知道自己做什么样的动作最勾人。

“老师来帮圆佑洗，好不好？”洪知秀笑意盈盈地问。  
全圆佑的喉结上下滚了滚，还没来得及回答就看见洪知秀往双手上挤了满满的乳白色沐浴液。  
“不要乱动。”他说着将沐浴液抹在自己的身上，然后整个人覆了过来。

洪知秀的胸膛与全圆佑的紧紧地贴在一起，同时用两条白生生的腿夹住全圆佑挺立的男根，宛如猫咪发情一般小幅度地扭动身躯。  
洪知秀的肌肤本身就好得吹弹可破，再有了沐浴露做润滑，触感舒服得宛如身处快感的天堂。

然而这一招可谓是伤敌一千自损八百，洪知秀的身体在全员佑的怀里磨蹭了没一会就软得动弹不得，湿漉漉的脑袋埋在全圆佑的颈间吐出一团团暧昧的白气。  
两人的全身被纯白的泡沫包裹，像是两条正在交媾的人鱼。

全圆佑饱胀粗大的男根不知道什么时候已经抵到了洪知秀被温水和泡沫裹挟的后穴，蓄势待发地在洞口摩擦着。  
洪知秀缓缓地眨着一双桃花眼，轻声问：“圆佑有和男人做过吗？”

当然没有。  
但是碍于一点奇怪的自尊，他有些答非所问地回答：“和前女友做过几次。”  
洪知秀的声音甜丝丝的：“那就把我当女孩子来做就好。”  
全圆佑听后差点没忍住抱着人就一插到底，然而仅存的理智告诉他，男人和女人的生理构造还是有所不同，如果一点扩张都不做，洪知秀可能会因此而受伤。

“嗯…都说了不用…”洪知秀搭在全圆佑肩头上的手因身后传来的异样感觉而微微发力。  
全圆佑吻了吻他的额角：“你明天还有课，不要乱来比较好。”  
“我不喜欢在做爱的时候谈工作。”洪知秀不满地撅起小嘴，这样看上去像是在撒娇。  
“是谁刚刚以老师自居的？”  
洪知秀不说话了，赌气一般地扭了扭腰，像是在挑衅全圆佑过于小心翼翼的动作。

全圆佑心神领会，又往后塞了两根手指，缓缓地抽插起来。  
洪知秀的呼吸渐渐紊乱，细细的眉毛也皱了起来，一副享受又欲求不满的模样。  
“嗯…圆佑，好温柔…”他的声音渗出蜜来“圆佑对女朋友也这么温柔吗？”

身体内的手指突然拔了出去，然后毫无预兆地，换了一根粗大的物什贯穿了进来。

洪知秀甚至还没来得及尖叫。

“这种时候还有闲工夫想别的，是我的失算。”  
全圆佑抓着洪知秀圆润的臀瓣用力顶入，成功收获一串破碎的呻吟。  
“啊、啊不要…痛…”洪知秀几乎要哭出来，哪还见半点方才的游刃有余。  
“不要？”全圆佑加大手上的力度，粗暴地揉捏两瓣雪白，让小小的洞口因此而翕动，“老师不就想让我这样吗？像操婊子一样操你。”  
洪知秀耻得不敢正眼看他，只能低着头一通咿呀乱叫。  
他不得不承认，被全圆佑粗暴对待时心里居然涌上一丝近乎病态的愉悦，屁股也条件反射般地扭动了起来。

全圆佑抱着人大力地抽送着性器，完整地将肉棒抽出洞穴，再狠狠地整根撞入，充足的前戏让这样大幅度的抽插并不困难，洪知秀身后传来的痛感也渐渐被绝顶的快感所取代。

两人都没有注意到地，主动权再次落入了洪知秀的手中。渐入佳境的洪知秀开始遵循本能，就着骑跨在全圆佑身上的姿势自己动起来，屁股抬起又落下，主动吞吐巨大的肉棒。

洪知秀抬起头，眼神迷离地发出短促的娇吟，原本就甜蜜的嗓音此刻粘稠到几乎化不开，明明是自己主动索求，叫喊得却仿佛被人强暴。  
浴缸里哗啦啦的水声和洪知秀的呻吟一样支离破碎，二者共同奏响情欲的交响曲。洪知秀主动索求的频率在这淫靡的乐曲中越来越快，那根摇曳在空气中的性器在没有收到任何直接刺激的情况下眼看着就要喷薄而出————

“唔！”欲望被牢牢地堵住，洪知秀又一次被打了个措手不及。  
全圆佑笑得很浅，玩味地看着身上的人突然僵住。  
“想射了？”他伸出另一只手，不紧不慢地揉搓着洪知秀胸前的红点。

洪知秀整个人颤栗起来。

“唔…让我…”

“想射吗？”全圆佑问。  
洪知秀眼含泪花地点头，可怜兮兮的模样看了让人心生怜爱。  
但可惜此刻的全圆佑是毫无同情心可言的。

“想射就好好想想该喊我什么。”

洪知秀还没完全反应过来，就被下体传来的极乐的痛苦袭软了腰。  
全圆佑的食指抠挖着他顶端的小孔，给予他爆炸的快感的同时又将泄欲的出口堵得严严实实。

“啊！老公！啊啊！”洪知秀不顾一切哭着大喊，大脑陷入完完全全的空白。  
全圆佑一边操着他红肿的穴口一边舔着他的耳垂：“宝贝，喊我干嘛？”  
“老公！让我、让我射…”洪知秀跪趴在全圆佑身上呜咽着，已经完全沦为性欲的奴隶。  
“那你说老公把你操的爽不爽？嗯？”  
“爽…好爽…”

洪知秀被撞得一句完整的话都说不出，只能胡乱地喊着全圆佑，将最后一点点的羞耻心也彻底抛弃。  
反复冲撞好几次后全圆佑能感觉到自己差不多也快到临界点了，趁着最后喘着粗气问了一句：“喜欢老公吗？”  
洪知秀哭着用力点头：“喜欢，最喜欢老公了”

全圆佑在移开手指的瞬间，和洪知秀一起射了出来，滚烫的精液充满了整个甬道。而洪知秀则差点溺毙在近乎失禁的快感里。  
射精的过程持续了快半分钟才结束，洪知秀整个人彻底瘫软在全圆佑的怀里，似乎连呼吸的力气都没有了。

细细碎碎的吻落在洪知秀的脖颈发间，全圆佑好像又切回了温柔的年下大学生模式。

“宝贝乖，回床上继续。”语气也是温柔的，只是说出来的内容就没有那么温柔了。


End file.
